wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Town! (album)
Wiggle Town! is an album by The Wiggles, and was released on February 5, 2016, their first in 2016. It won the ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album in 2016. Songs # Come on Down to Wiggle Town # The Wonder of Wiggle Town # Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum # D-I-N-G-O # Do The Pretzel # Gymkhana Yodel (Feat. Joy McKean) # Dorothy Pas De Deux # Beeples, Beeples # Wiggle Express # Taba Naba Style! (Feat. Christine Anu) # Captain's Barnyard Dance # Mosquito # Springtime # The Wiggletown Dancing Police Force # The Little Boat # Riding Boots # Two Strong Men # Lavenders Blue (Instrumental) # On the Sidewalks of New York # Goodbye from Wiggle Town Musicians * Vocals: Christine Anu, Kuiam David, Syrenne Anu, Anthony Field, Maria Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Caterina Mete, Joy McKean, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jae Nelson * Guitars: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Organ: Lachlan Gillespie * Keyboards: Lachlan Gillespie * Melodeon: Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Ray Cassar * Percussion: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Jae Nelson, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Banjo: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Tambourine: Emma Watkins * Mandolin: Anthony Field Staff * The Wiggles are Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce & Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field & Paul Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded & Mixed by Alex Keller * Graphic Design by Daniel Attard Trivia * 3 songs on this album Come on Down to Wiggle town, Taba Naba and Di dicki do dum was made available on iTunes as a part of the Pre-Order. * The production of this album began after The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! on February 10 2015, which was 12 months before its release, 2016. There are other albums that were also recorded in mid-February 2015 for various future years, including Dance, Dance!. * Like Apples and Bananas, this album won at the ARIA awards. * Joy McKean guest stars in Gymkhana Yodel and Christine Anu guest stars in Taba Naba. Anthony's daughter Maria Field also sings in Gymkhana Yodel. * Dorothy Pas De Deux was previously sung in the Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! and The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma. * A Behind the Scenes photo shows Murray playing the banjo on Gymkhana Yodel. Gallery WiggleTownFullAlbumCover.jpg|Full album cover WiggleTownAlbum-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover WiggleTownAlbumDisc.jpg|Disc 20170521_184814.jpg|MGM Cover 20170521_184827.jpg|Spine MI0004162740.jpg|Back cover 20170521_184913.jpg|Disc File:WiggleTownAlbum-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Simon on the Mac computer File:WiggleTownAlbum-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Emma on her Mac computer LachyPlayingRolandKeyboardinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Lachy playing the Roland keyboard JaeNelsoninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jae playing the drums AnthonyFieldPlayingBanjo.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-Recording.jpg|Emma and Caterina recording the song: "Come on Down to Wiggle Town" TheWigglesandChristineAnuinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Wiggles and Christine Anu TabaNabaStyle!-Recording.png|Recording: "Taba Naba Style!" AnthonyFieldRecordingtheWiggleTownAlbum.jpg|Anthony recording the album SimonPryceRecordingtheWiggleTownAlbum.jpg|Simon recording the album LachlanGillespieRecordingtheWiggleTownAlbum.jpg|Lachy recording the album MurrayPlayingBanjo.jpg|Murray playing the banjo MariaRecordingtheWiggleTownAlbum.png|Maria recording the album EmmaRecordingtheWiggleTownAlbum.png|Emma recording the album TheWigglesandJoyMcKean.jpg|The Wiggles and Joy McKean TheWiggles,PaulField,JoyandAnneMcKean.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul, Joy and Anne WiggleTownCDonthePiano.png|The album on the piano TheWonderofWiggleTown-Piano.png|Lachy singing "The Wonder of Wiggle Town" while playing the piano EmmaWatkinsandWiggleTownCD.png|Emma holding a copy of the CD TheWigglesatthe2016ARIAAwards.png|The Wiggles at the 2016 ARIA awards Album Booklet WiggleTownAlbumBooklet.jpg|Album booklet WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-SongList.jpg|Song list WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page7.jpg|Page 7 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page8.jpg|Page 8 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page9.jpg|Page 9 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page10.jpg|Page 10 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page11.jpg|Page 11 WiggleTownAlbumBooklet-Page12.jpg|Page 12 Other Links: Wiggle Town! Video Category:2016 albums Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles albums Category:2016 Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Galleries